They Didn't ask How I Felt
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: Our Favourite blue haired Singer has left the band. And while sitting out on the porch of his flat he Reminisces while trying to cope with the fact that Murdoc is gone.


**This story is a reference to how upset fans are of Ace Replacing Murdoc. Also it's a little something for 2D. Happy 40th birthday 2D! Enjoy! This story will be told from 2D's POV.**

It's been at least Three Months Since Mu'doc wos incarcerated.

Noodle has since found a replacement.

Howeve' it's not someone I like.

He's someone who's just as Bad as Mu'doc.

His name is Ace.

Shortly afte' Mu'doc was locked up Noodle met Ace at a Derby and asked him to replace Mu'doc.

Ace agreed and he became our new Bass Player.

Russel an d Noodle we'e happy about the news But I wasn't.

Infact I wos furious about this.

They just left Mu'doc in prison and replaced him wif anothe' green person whose an even Bigge' arsehole t'an Mu'doc!

He always made rude comments about Mu'doc, flirted wif Noodle, and even mugged a fan once!

But wot wos worst of all wos t'at Russel and Noodle didn't even ask 'ow I felt about Replacin' Muds!

Mu'doc was a bastard but 'e still carried some positive traits wiff him.

I remembe' t'at 'e stood up fo' me at a festival once.

 **Flashback**

 _I was laying in My unde' water Bedroom when Mu'doc came and said we we'e goin' to mainland to get some food and supplies._

 _When we got t'ere a festival wos taking place. Murdoc wos pleased wiff the free booze and women. T'at we'e there. Fans came up to take selfies wiff us._

 _Everyfing wos goin' great until someone threw a rotten tomato at me. I soon felt another one 'it meh and soon a bunch of othe' people joined in and began t'rowin' fings and rotten food at meh._

 _I screamed and cried for t'em to stop. But they just laughed and called meh 'orrible names such as 'Freak' and 'Loser' and a bunch of other names I don't need to mention._

 _I felt so alone an' helpless at the time. It seemed no one wanted to 'elp meh when suddenly I 'eard a loud gunshot._

 _Everyone ran away from the sound. I didn't see whe'e t'ey all wen. I wos left behind in t'e mess But I Wosn't alone. I soon 'eard t'e sound of cuban 'eeled boots walking towards where I was curled up on t'e ground. I felt a pair of strong arm's pick me up and I looked and realized t'at it wos Mu'doc who sca'ed off all t'ose people. I was still very shaken so I held close to 'im as he carried me back to t'e shark sub._

 _Afte' gettin all our food an' supplies we arrived back at Plastic Beach. When we did Mu'doc carried me to 'is uppe' suite whe'e 'e 'ad a suprisingly clean baff room. 'E began washin' all t'e rotten fruit and food off of meh._

 _Afte' cleanin meh up Mu'doc got me dressed in some of is clothes and made me some edible food._

 _Unfortunately I wos still traumatised from what 'appened t'at Mu'dpc wos forced to spoon feed meh but 'e didn't seem to mind._

 _Later I wos back down in my Undewate' bedroom and Murdoc wos t'ere wiff meh._

 _We didn't say much to eachothe' because of what 'appened._

 _Fings remained silent until suddenly Murdoc pulled me close and hugged me!_

 _He began whispering comforting fings in my ear. I guess 'e wos tryin' to cheer me up at t'e time._

 _"I'm sorry Stu."_

 _I wos shocked when I 'eard those words. Bu I just wrapped my arms around him and 'eld close to 'im for t'e rest of t'e evenin'._

 **End Flashback**

Rememberin' 'ow nice to meh Mu'doc wos t'at day made tears stream down me face. It wosn't just because of t'at one memory but because I remebah'd how nice Mu'doc began to treat afte' ta't from t'at point on. He 'ad even let me sleep upstairs in his room and wheneve' I 'ad nightma'e's He'd 'old me close and calm meh down.

Ace neve' did any of t'ose fings! Infact he would just call me a crybaby or just mock meh. He would even wrote rude fings on my face wheneve' I'm asleep and even once graffiti'd my bedroom door!

T'at guy is t'e worst.

I've since left t'e band and I told t'em I'm neve' comin' back. Nowadays I sit alone on the stoop of My flat starin' at a Picture of Mu'doc and me smilin' when we we'e still on Plastic Beach. The picture shows me wearin' Mu'doc's captain's hat. You know the one he wo'e in t'e "On Melancholy Hill Video". And Mu'doc is smilin' while his arm is around me shoulde'.

I felt a few tears fall from my eye's as I quietly sobbed.

I jus' feel so betrayed. 'Ow could Noodle an' Russel do such a fing wiffout even askin' 'ow I felt first?

As I stopped cryin' I 'eard My phone beep and I looked and saw a text from that stupid sod Ace. I imediately Deleted it and blocked his Numbe' along wiff Noodle and Russel's.

I neve' want to see t'em or t'at green imposte' again. T'ey can just replace me like t'ey did wiff my only true friend Mu'doc. I don't ca'e.

I've left and I'm neve' lookin' back.

As of now for meh, I'm Done wiff Gorillaz...

 **Here you are folk's! Hope ya' enjoyed it! This story is for all you FREE MURDOC fan's out there! I'll be honest with you I too have some slightly mixed feelings about what's currently going on. But anyway Leave a review if you fave. and Once again Happy Birthday 2D!**


End file.
